


Let's be Friends

by iterations



Series: Bedding the Enemy [3]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Dungeon, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Kidnapping, None of that Y/N crap, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, The wheel weaves as the wheel wills, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We're also a little mental in this one, We're the kidnapper, myrddraal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: Your earth cellar is where you store all your precious delicacies.****please read the tags****
Relationships: Myrddraal/Reader, Original Female Character/myrddraal
Series: Bedding the Enemy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Let's be Friends

You weren't normally the kind of person who went to bed early. This night was no exception. The moon had already climbed high up in the sky, however, you were still awake, tossing and turning in your narrow cot. You knew you needed to be up early in the morning. The next day was a market day and you were going into town to sell your produce, but, by the light, knowing that didn't help you fall asleep at all!

Sometimes living alone in the woods was hard. For instance, you had a bit of a walk to the field you were leasing from a nearby farmer. The only animals you had time to tend to were ones that didn't require a lot of care, like goats and chickens. The trip to Amador took exactly four hours by cart or little more than an hour on horseback but since you were peddling, you needed the cart to carry your produce and crafted items.

You liked the solitude that came with living alone. Ever since moving away from your large family, you'd been able to enjoy the luxury of privacy almost every day, except on market days. You weren't looking forward to those, but since you were far from self-sufficient and needed the coin to buy necessities it wasn't an option to skip the market. Knowing that you had to go to the big city soon and _haggle_ made you uncomfortable.

After a long struggle with the pillow and bed linens you gave up, rising from the bed with a long sigh. It was still late in the summer so the wooden floorboards under your naked feet felt nice. Soon enough winter would come, meaning you would be bored out of your wits. Maybe not this winter though.

You lit a lantern and snuck out into the night, listening carefully for any sound of unwanted visitors. One never could be too careful. Luckily, the only thing you could hear was your own breathing. The animals were already asleep in their pens. The first summer you spent in your quaint little cottage a fox managed to snatch one of your hens. Since you didn't own a dog you had to be careful not to forget to lock up the birds in their coop at night.

The door to the earth cellar behind the house creaked and you were hit in the face by the damp smell of soil. It was much cooler down there, almost a whole span below surface-level. Old roots webbed the ceiling of the tunnel like veins, but they weren't a threat to the cellar's stability. The space had been excavated many generations ago and underneath the earth floor the tunnel was fortified by granite.

The walls were lined with jars of pickles and jam as well as burlap sacks filled with carrots, turnips and black roots. Some of them you were going to sell at the market in Amador the next day, but you were not going down into the cellar for a late night snack. At least not that kind of snack.

At the bottom, deep inside the tunnel, the walls curved into a burrow. A body secured in heavy chains was bolted to the floor by large nails. You weren't some kind of necrophiliac, no, this body was very much alive. He just wasn't what your mother would call _an appropriate intended._ You weren't even sure if he had a name to be introduced with, you just called him _Al._ Even though the other villagers thought you were a bit of an eccentric you were far from simpleminded. No one could know what you stashed in the earth cellar behind your house. 

He was wide awake when you placed the lantern on the floor. Its flickering light illuminated his beautiful face. Al was baring his sharp teeth in a snarl. You suspected he recognized you by smell, since his kind didn't have any eyes. On the other hand, except you, he had not encountered another living soul in months. Not since that night seven days after Bel Tine when you found him injured in the woods outside your house. He was barely alive then, if shadowspawn could be considered alive, you didn't know. He ate the raw meat you gave him and drank water like anyone else. The chains were a simple security measure, until he could be trusted. You didn't know exactly how long it would take since you never caught a myrddraal before, but by the light, you had time!

You didn't consider yourself to be a darkfriend, simply a curious woman. It didn't mean you wanted the Dark One to enslave all of the world, but, just to be cautious, no one could know about Al, after all, you lived in whitecloak territory.

The chains had marked Al's body with red welts and purple bruises that mingled with his numerous battle scars, bringing some color to his otherwise pallid skin. You ran your hand tenderly over a particularly long scar that started on his wrist and ran up over his arm to his shoulder. You flinched when Al lurched, yanking his chains desperately. The nails were bolted far into the bedrock, they wouldn't give in however much he struggled. Still, you had respect for his strength. If he got loose you wouldn't stand a chance. He was completely recovered now. Still capable of ripping the skin from your body even if he was a bit withered from lying on his back for so long. 

A wistful sigh escaped your lips as you retracted your hand to move into the back of the chamber where the washbucket was. Carefully you proceeded to clean off his filth. Strapped to the ground he was like a helpless babe but you didn't mind. With several younger siblings when you grew up you weren't squeamish. 

When he was washed up you returned to admire his lean body. Except for the long raven hair, he was completely smooth. Even his chin and pubic area were hairless. Sadly you didn't need to shave him. You would've liked that. One of the chains coiled around his neck to keep his head still. You bent down to peck his chin quickly before he snapped at you with his fang-riddled mouth. One day you would be able to kiss that mouth full of sharp crystalline teeth, but not today. You were too fond of your lips to risk them. 

The way he hissed at you was like a soft buzz that made you feel warm inside. You knew deep down that he liked being your prisoner. Whatever he was sent to do out there in the forest was obviously more dangerous than staying under your care. You meant him no harm. All you wanted to do was make him feel loved. To show how sincere you were you stroked his smooth chest fondly. It calmed him down. The last thing you wanted was for him to cause more bruises to his perfect body when he struggled against the fetters. 

"Good boy," you cooed at him when he finally relaxed under your warm hand. "Did you miss me?" 

Of course he didn't answer. He never talked. You were pretty sure he couldn't, but his taut muscles softened as you trailed small circles over his upper body. 

"So pretty…" you murmured softly, following his clavicle with your fingertips up to where his shoulder started. Between your legs you could already feel the moisture spread. You squeezed your thighs together to add some pressure. 

He was breathing steadily, chest moving up and down in a hypnotic rhythm. You bit your lip while thinking about all the things you wanted to do to him. All your movements were slow and careful to give him time to anticipate your next action. Al didn't like to be surprised. Softly you bent down and pressed your mouth to his sternum. He pulled his chains a bit as you started to kiss a line down over his ribcage and stomach. His abs clenched beneath your silky lips.

"You're so beautiful Al," you whispered to his smooth skin. Everything you said to him was sincere. You lathered his stomach with your tongue, licking him as if he were a honeycomb. To you, he was even better than the sweetest pastry. Your hands traced his muscular thighs, up to the juncture where his legs met his angled pelvic bone. With meticulous attention, you kissed the incline of his hip.

He was tense, which wasn't unusual for him to be right before you started pleasuring him. Eventually he'd give in but it was always a bit of a struggle to get him going. You cupped his sack with your hand, gently fondling his testicles. His cock jumped, but it wasn't even half-hard. Nothing that couldn't be amended. It filled out quickly when you started to massage it with your tongue, flickering it from root to tip the way you knew he liked it. Before long it was jutting out from his groin, proud and tall, just like the rest of his body.

"I wish you could see yourself Al!" You crooned happily. "So big and plump. Hard as steel."

You sucked him into your mouth, swallowing as much of him as you could. His hips bucked, eager for more of your adoring attention. It almost made you tear up. His breathing was growing more irregular and labored the longer you suckled his cock. Sometimes you couldn't stop, you licked and sucked him until he exploded in your mouth, but that would be counterproductive this night. You planned to exhaust yourself so you could fall asleep easier. You needed to get off too, preferably with his cock deep in your cunt. 

Reluctantly you let him go, watching his turgid organ stand on its own. Your pussy throbbed hungrily. It wouldn't take long at all for you to climax. You hiked up your nightgown and dipped your fingers inside, feeling how the warm wetness made your digits slide against the swollen flesh. 

Maybe one day you could trust him enough to let him touch you the way you were touching yourself. For now, you could only let him know the way he makes you feel. With a broad smile on your lips, you pushed two slickened fingers inside his sphincter. Al bucked and shuddered. His inner muscles pulsed around your pumping digits. While he tried to get loose, deep groans tore from his throat. 

"Oh Al. This is what you do to me. Feel how deliciously you fill me up. I can't wait!"

You pulled out your fingers and climbed up his panting body. His arms were pulling the chains again tightly. As you settled on his abdominals, he calmed down a bit, but he was still squirming and bucking up against you. When his cock brushed against your ass, you laughed brightly. 

"Easy now my love. I'll give you what you crave shortly," you purred. "Just want to admire your beautiful body some more before we get to the main course."

Your hands roamed his chest, feeling every scar that marred the exquisite, pale skin. He was perfectly toned, not too much, not too little. Not an ounce of fat on him anywhere. You reminded yourself to give him a big breakfast before leaving the next day. You didn't want him to shrivel into nothing. 

Softly, you caressed his face, minding his mouth. His forehead reached all the way to his cheekbones, but you knew the myrddraals' lack of sight heightened their other senses. You imagined how his intuition allowed him to breach into your mind, anticipate your every thought before you even knew them yourself. He knew how much you loved him, but you liked to tell him anyway.

"I thought about you all day Al…" you whispered thickly while grinding against his stomach. "I know I said I wouldn't have time to see you tonight but I just couldn't go to sleep without feeling you inside me one more time today." You squeezed your breasts through the linen gown. Your nipples felt raw, as if your breasts were brimming with milk.

"What do you say Al? We should work harder on making a baby, right?" You scooted lower onto his stomach until you felt his thick shaft against your labia. "Wouldn't you like that Al? Putting a baby inside me?" 

Your hands moved down to your stomach, rubbing the fabric tenderly over your abdomen. It'd been months and you were always disappointed every time Al failed to impregnate you, but you hadn't given up hope. 

You skidded down a bit further until his cockhead was lined against your entrance. With the help of one of your hands, you angled his shaft so it could slip inside your wetness. Your core sucked him in like a snuggly fitting scabbard. Inside you he was protected and loved. Your inner muscles gripped him firmly. Al bucked his hips insistently to get you moving, but you were happy to just feel the stretch of his cock for a while. His abdominals clenched tautly and he snarled impatiently. 

A bolt of pleasure jolted through your limbs when you pressed a couple of fingertips to your aching clit and felt him rub back from within. He was squirming underneath you, trying to gain friction against your vaginal walls. 

"Al!" you gasped breathlessly as his cock jumped inside you, demanding to claim you properly. You couldn't continue to drag it out. Your fingers were already swirling around your swollen nub, meeting his desperate scuffing. Al groaned loudly when you hefted your hips and sank down on him, starting a slow but firm pace. 

The head of his cock dragged all the way from your opening to your cervix in long, deliberate strokes. The fingers on the front of your pussy made the sensation even more toe curling good. You were both sweating from the exertion. Al's sack was pulled tightly against his groin. You massaged it gently before continuing to rub your clit. Whenever you spread your legs wider you could feel the pleasure crest, moving you relentlessly towards climax. 

Your movements were picking up as you chased the sensation, using Al as a pleasuring device. It was obvious he liked it too. Al was pulling on his shackles to free himself, reverse your roles so he could set the pace. You ground down on him hard and fast, spurred on by his hoarse growling and uncontrolled breathing. The face he was making told you he was close to ejaculation and you didn't try to stop it, you were about to cum as well.

After a few more seconds of vigorous pounding you felt Al stiffen beneath you. His teeth gritted together as a guttural sound ripped from his sinewy throat. You stopped moving to be able to feel him gush inside you. Every wet spurt was accompanied by a twitch against your sensitive channel. While he was climaxing you opened your legs as far as they could and rubbed yourself to completion on him. The warmth of orgasm washed over you. Al shuddered when you constricted on his tender cock. It felt like those sweet seconds stopped time when you and Al were joined as one.

Most of his spent semen sploshed out when you came and the rest went when his softening cock slipped out from your still throbbing core. Exhausted and satisfied you curled up against him to feel his heartbeats settle into their normal, paced drum. 

Only then did you notice the chill down in the cellar but instead of going back to your house you decided to stay the night at Al's. You pulled a thick wool blanket from a basket and draped it over you and the myrddraal. His slow breathing and warmth soothed you as you snuggled up to him again. Your pussy was hot and varnished with his seed. It felt like this intercourse had been a success, and the time when you and Al could be together like a real couple was close at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> More in the series  
> Part 1: [Pyramid Head/Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066096)  
> Part 2: [Sauron/Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427772)  
> Part 4: [Gothmog (Balrog)/Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630745/chapters)


End file.
